Smile
by MicAgatha
Summary: Tenía ochenta y cuatro años cuando falleció; él era su abuelo querido y no solamente eso, sino también un gran padre. La vida se acaba en menos de lo que uno piensa y cuando creemos tenerlo todo bajo control, nada resulta ser así.


**Pairing: **Kagome

**Género: **Drama/Angst

**Palabras: **1556

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **El trama es totalmente mío; antes afirmé que me daba igual si veía que plagiaban o adaptaban mis fics pero ahora si ven alguna de mis historias, avísenme, se los agradecería.

**Aviso: **Este fic se lo dedicó a mis abuelos porque son muy especiales para mí, y a mis lindas amigas: Lollipoop y Mlle. Janusa que siempre me dan apoyo, me dan consejos y las quiero muchísimo.

_MicAgatha:_

**Smile**

| La vida se acaba tan rápido, tan rápido se acaba la vida (?

**Summary:** Tenía ochenta y cuatro años cuando falleció; él era su abuelo querido y no solamente eso, sino también un gran padre. La vida se acaba en menos de lo que uno piensa y cuando creemos tenerlo todo bajo control, nada resulta ser así.

Y tomando mi barbilla, me sonrió. No le gustaba verme de esa manera. Deslizó sus dedos por el recorrido de mis lágrimas hasta tratar de borrar su marca por completo pero no pudo desaparecer las heridas que en mi corazón comenzaron a formarse y, aún al pasar los años, quedarían cicatrices como recuerdo.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente. Solo pude decirle con la voz quebradiza que no me abandonara, que no podría soportarlo y mencioné cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánta falta me haría si se fuera.

—Kagome, tú tienes una linda sonrisa.—Puso mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con dulzura—.Te amo, espero que seas muy feliz. No importa que ya no me puedas ver con los ojos pero siempre estaré contigo. Nunca lo olvides. —Y eso, fue lo último que salió de sus labios marchitos y de su voz melancólica.

Lo había perdido.

* * *

><p>Tenía ochenta y cuatro años cuando falleció, fue un abuelo, fue un padre, lo fue todo para mí. Quizá le hubieran quedado algunos años más de vida, lo ignoro, sin embargo estoy completamente segura que si aquella enfermedad nunca hubiera tocado su corazón, aún escucharía sus risas y vería esos ojos que tanta admiración causaron en mí toda la vida.<p>

Esa mañana me había despertado con un dolor demasiado fuerte en el pecho, tanto así que del miedo de morirme ahogada comencé a emitir pequeños alaridos que mi incapacidad de respirar me permitía. En la impotencia[1], comencé a palmear mi pecho con desesperación aunque eso no haría ningún efecto positivo luego, traté de dar bocanadas de oxígeno, mas fue inútil. Los sollozos de terror hicieron una aparición repentina y en eso, me vi echada escuchando los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y el silbido que de mi ser emanaba. Cuando empecé a experimentar un mareo y náuseas y de pronto todo se veía borroso, una fuerza exterior me jaló hacia fuera de la cabaña en donde nunca entendí cómo mis pulmones se llenaron de nuevo y pude respirar con tranquilidad. Todavía seguía con el pavor.

Vi a Inuyasha sentado a mi lado pero cuando vislumbré [2] su rostro, vi una extrema expresión de terror y de preocupación. No entendí qué fue lo que pasó, cómo me salvé, no obstante en mí no existían las dudas de preguntar pues algo mayor había nacido en mi interior, lo cual no podía apagar.

Las ganas de ir a casa.

Tal vez era una premonición así que me sequé las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos mientras trataba de decir algunas pequeñas cosas sin sentido. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, esa sensación fue terrible, el no poder respirar me había dejado ciertamente, traumada.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Asentí con la cabeza. Luego Inuyasha se acercó y me dio un abrazo, me tuvo cerca de él cierto rato hasta que el deseo de ir con mi familia se hizo mayor.

Le dije gracias y percibí que en mi voz existía aún ese matiz de pánico. De pronto alguien colocó su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Era Sango.

—¿Qué sucedió? —No pude decir absolutamente nada pues lo ignoraba. Solamente dediqué una mirada a la cabaña esperando ir pronto por mi mochila y partir lo más rápido posible.

Fue casi seguro que todos escucharon el 'espectáculo' y vinieron a socorrerme, porque estaba rodeada de mis amigos. Se habían alarmado.

Shippo corrió a mis brazos y ocultó su pequeño rostro en mi vientre, entonces sentí que algo lo humedecía, y eran sus lágrimas sinceras de niño que me decían con la voz entrecortada que tuvo temor de perderme.

Me limité a quedarme callada—de nuevo.

Al instante, me percaté que debía marcharme de una vez y haciendo a un lado cariñosamente a Shippo, corrí a la cabaña. Tomando a penas algunas cosas, olvidé que había dejado a todos pasmados [3]. No importaba. Hice un gesto de adiós e ignorando las preguntas, salí en dirección al pozo.

En eso, mi hanyou me tomó y me hizo llegar antes que pudiera decir algo. Gracias a Dios y no sé cómo, me había comprendido y en mis ojos advirtió las ansias de ver a mis parientes.

—Iré contigo. —me dijo indicándome y cargando aún conmigo, llegamos a mi verdadera época, la del siglo veintiuno.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron las escaleras que me dirigirían a mi hogar, sentí en el ambiente algo extraño, una sensación parecida a dolor y _agonía_. Nunca en mi mente se cruzó la probabilidad que algo terrible estuviera a punto de avecinarse.

Sin cansancio, me deslicé dentro de mi hogar.

Al dirigir la vista por la habitación de mi abuelo (que se encuentra en el camino a la mía) vi que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y que un halo de luz marcaba esa abertura. Era terrible. Las cortinas estaban caídas y algunos objetos estaban regados por el piso y sin imaginarlo, en el trayecto con la mirada aún fija en el suelo, vi a mi abuelo ahí. Me espanté. Tenía los ojos desorbitados[4] y su mano se hallaba reposando sobre su pecho, su semblante[5] tenía una expresión de miedo.

—Quédate aquí, voy por tu madre. —Inuyasha desapareció y me dejó despavorida.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y los pájaros cantaban una lúgubre [6] canción que me hizo estremecer. Dios, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Los sollozos aparecieron nuevamente y puse mi cabeza en el pecho de mi abuelo. De pronto, presencié que su mano me acariciaba los cabellos, desordenándolos.

—Abuelo, abuelo. —Solamente pude seguir lloriqueando.

—Kagome, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. —Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos; tan afligidos, tan desconsolados. ¿Por qué mi madre no llegaba? ¿Por qué los paramédicos no hacían su aparición?

—Siempre supe que esto llegaría a ocurrir, pero no creí que llegaría tan rápido. —Con el dedo pulgar, limpió una lágrima que empezaba a brotar y tocó mi mejilla empapada.

—No te entiendo abuelo. —Hice todo lo posible por tratar de comprender, sin embargo en lo más profundo de mí, sabía qué quería decir.

Se estaba despidiendo.

Me sentía patética y desvalida[7], lo primero porque no podía decirle algo conmovedor y seguía llorando como una tonta y eso solo lo iba a alterar más, lo segundo porque sabía que ya nada se podía hacer.

Y, simplemente, su corazón dejó de latir.

Cerré sus párpados y vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Su nieta lo había acompañado en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Me hice a un lado y doblé mis rodillas para atraparlas entre mis brazos, y así, hundí mi cabeza mientras mi larga cabellera me cubría como un escudo que de nada servía.

En ese instante, todo se fue volviendo indefinido, y no tenía percepción de las imágenes. Los sonidos llegaron a mis oídos como unos susurros de forma que me era imposible saber qué ocurría a mi alrededor.

Me desmayé.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que mi abuelo—mi segundo padre—falleció. Al hacerle una autopsia, notaron que tenía una enfermedad la cual era degenerativa[8]. Lo peor de todo es que él siempre supo que la tuvo, pero no se cuidó, no nos avisó, no hizo nada al respecto. Había recibido la noticia meses antes de lo ocurrido, pues en unos chequeos médicos, le alertaron de la situación.<p>

—Es mi culpa. —me lo digo una y otra vez, si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta al preocuparme solamente de la perla de Shikon y de mi amor imposible, quizá habría sabido de muchas cosas que me perdía en casa.

Souta, por ejemplo, había logrado ingresar al equipo de soccer de su escuela y al verme siempre entretenida —con la cabeza en el Sengoku—no me lo dijo y menos a otra persona del hogar. Mi madre, había conseguido una medalla de primer puesto al ganar la competencia de los mejores pasteles. Ella era una de las mejores reposteras y yo —nuevamente— no había tenido tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que contarme.

Estaba perdiendo a mi familia, poco a poco me veía más lejana. A penas si iba a llenar de provisiones mi mochila, y ellos continuaban su vida, como si se hubieran acostumbrado a mi ausencia perenne.

Soy una estúpida, una idiota. Ahora me siento tan desolada.

Jamás me perdonaré el no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitaban, el haber sido tan egocéntrica y dejar que mi abuelo callara por preocuparse en qué excusa inventarle a mis amigas.

Nunca entendí por qué tardaron en llegar, sin embargo, de algo estoy segura.

—Inuyasha, ¿Vamos a ver las estrellas? —salimos de la cabaña, y tomamos asiento en una colina cercana, en donde la vista al cielo era espléndida y la luz de la luna, increíble.

Una brisa despeinó mi melena traviesamente.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te preste mi _haori_? —. Negué con la cabeza.

Mi abuelo tenía razón, él siempre estaría conmigo, en la brisa cálida del verano, en la sonrisa de algún niño, en las estrellas, en el viento que juega con mi cabello, en el movimiento de las hojas, en el mar, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer estaría en todas partes sobre todo, en mi corazón. Y especialmente, debía sonreír siempre, ante cualquier adversidad y mostrar esa alegría que desbordaba en mí.

Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba.

—Abuelo—pensé. —Yo también _te amo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

[1] Que no tiene capacidad de hacer algo.

[2] Observar.

[3] Asombrados.

[4] Que sobresalen.

[5] Rostro.

[6] Sombrío, tétrico.

[7] Desamparada.

[8] Deteriorarse.

**Nota:** Okay, me encantó. Soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma y a veces no me gustan mis propios fics pero debo aceptar que este lo hice con todo mi corazón. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Por cierto, la enfermedad _is a mistery_.

Arrivederci.


End file.
